SPARTAN-II Experimental Sub-project-H31
on sub-projects such as the Hellspartan project}} SPARTAN-II Experimental Sub-project-H31, later dubbed the Hellspartan project, was one of the many classified operations of aiming to improve the standard augmentation procedures of the second generation of , particularly in order to better suit them to be pitted-up against the more adept species of the . The Hellspartan program held one additional expectation for the test subjects, optimal performance in zero-gravity environments. The results of the experimental project would remain inconclusive, as the chosen test subjects did not fit into the ideal age group to be receiving such physical augmentations. Even so, the two subjects who had survived these augmentations were quickly deemed primed for fighting in the , and would later come to form Hellspartan Team. Background The SPARTAN-II Experimental Sub-project-H31, like other experimental sub-projects of its class, was not operated by Doctor , but was overseen by a select group of bio-engineers operating within of the . While it was acknowledged beforehand that it would be ideal if the test subjects were still children, the program didn't have the budget, nor any valid reason to open a third class of SPARTAN-IIs, especially after the founding of the . In early- of , five twenty-one year old Class II SPARTAN-IIs from the active ranks of Navy Special Warfare were handpicked for this program: SPARTAN-172, SPARTAN-191, SPARTAN-247, SPARTAN-299, and SPARTAN-459. Each of the five SPARTANs were administered two drugs; the first vastly lowering the human body's myostatin count, which would lead to increased muscle formation throughout the duration of the month. The other augmentation would not only further reinforce the subjects' bone structures, but encourage the ossification processes to occur in a shorter period of time, naturally healing them in between battles. Only one test subject died in response to the augmentations, SPARTAN-172. The long-awaited beginning on the twentieth of the month would catch the project and each of its participants off-guard. The four-remaining test subjects would then be tasked with training rigorously for the remainder of the month, while their augmentations were still taking affect. An almost suicidal action that their instructors regretted forcing upon them. Because the Hellspartan project's individual goal was to create soldiers equipped to fight in zero-g environments, the SPARTANs were swiftly taken to be trained on a facility located on in the . Because of the time cap placed on the experiment, however, they received their new armor early, which they would be forced to train in. The MARK VI armor that they received was a lightly modified model of the . Unlike the standard Gun Metal Green paint scheme found on nearly all SPARTAN-II MJOLNIR suits, the "Hellspartan" EVA suit is painted in a multitude of different colors. Known as "Armor Livery Dazzle Camo", these particular suits are painted in a dark charcoal black as the primary color, with small bits of red and white placed around the suit. The helmet has an extra piece of material placed on it, with an unknown area of it painted in lime green. In addition to all of that, a small stylized skull is placed on the front of the groin protection plate. Numerous upgrades were added to the armor, such as an enhanced visual interface with a full-spectrum range of vision (including infrared, low/no light amplification, heavy light/flash suppression), advanced targeting matrix (including sight-linking and multi-target tracking systems), as well as custom armor plating, optimized for perseverance against Covenant . The armor has been described as intimidating, in the least. Only two Hellspartans endured the in-suit training, SPARTANs 247 and 459. The two SPARTANs were swiftly grouped together forming what would later become known as the Hellspartan team, and would jump into the war soon before its close, in of the same year. Trivia *Marines have begun referring to this particular unit as the "Hellspartans," in reference to both their unusual choice of camouflage, and their general "Gung Ho" attitude.